deutschesoldatenfandomcom-20200213-history
Frankenheimer
Oberst Frankenheimer was a Heer officer in occupied France. When the Germans were evacuating Paris, Frankenheimer was responsible for collecting French artwork from the Louvre. When Granny, at the time a member of W.A.C., found him, he was on the roof of the Louvre having artwork loaded onto his getaway zeppelin. Noticing Granny taking photographs, he ordered his soldiers to capture her. However she escaped and ran to the top of the Eiffel Tower. By the time Frankenheimer's men caught up to her, Granny had given the film to Tweety, who was serving as a carrier bird. Granny singlehandedly defeated the soldiers, but then Frankenheimer's zeppelin appeared overhead with hooked cables dangling underneath it. With these, Frankenheimer intended to steal the Eiffel Tower, as it was one of France's most prized landmarks. He pulled the Eiffel Tower up from its foundations while Granny and his men were still on it. Granny fell off, but she was rescued by Tweety, who flew her after the zeppelin. Frankenheimer's pilot fired at them with an MP40, but when the pilot missed, Frankenheimer angrily threw him out and shot at the two himself. He was unable to line up a shot, however. When the two landed on top of the zeppelin, Frankenheimer climbed outside and went up to confront them. Granny demanded he land the zeppelin, and he sneered that he didn't take orders from women, so Granny kicked him in the face, making him lose his gun. He got up and the two fought hand to hand, and Frankenheimer kicked her off the side. She clung for dear life, declaring that France's art didn't belong to him. He boasted that it would soon, because they were about to cross the border into Germany. He stepped on her fingers and tried to dislodge her, but Tweety tied a rope to his ankle and proceeded to punch him repeatedly. Frankenheimer fell off the side of the zeppelin, but his descent was halted by the rope, and he banged against the side of the aircraft, knocking himself unconscious. Frankenheimer was turned over to the French authorities and sent to prison. Awards *Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross *Iron Cross 2nd Class *Wehrmacht Long Service Award Notes *As is expected with a cartoon, much of Frankenheimer's uniform is, to say the least, simplistic and inaccurate, including his blank disc on his hat instead of a wreath and cockade, lack of an eagle on his hat, and the black collar litzen. *His name may be a reference to John Frankenheimer, who directed The Train, a movie in which an officer named Franz von Waldheim was stealing French artwork. Him attempting to escape in a zeppelin makes him similar to Neville Sinclair in The Rocketeer, while his fighting the heroine on top of the zeppelin and being knocked off is similar to Lothar. Gallery frankenheimer1.jpg| frankenheimer3.jpg| frankenheimer4.jpg| frankenheimer7.jpg| frankenheimer8.jpg| frankenheimer12.jpg| frankenheimer13.jpg| frankenheimer15.jpg| frankenheimer16.jpg| Category:Heer Category:Colonels Category:Officers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Characters With Incorrect Insignia Category:Knight's Cross Winners Category:Looney Tunes Category:Wehrmacht Long Service Award Winners Category:Iron Cross 2nd Class Winners Category:Prisoners of War Category:Living Characters Category:Galleries